Forgotton Memories
by Dark Painting
Summary: PostponedInuyasha Itoshi is a 14yearold boy with a great life, all the girls are after him, he’s popular and he might just pass 8th grade, until there’s a new girl in school who reminds him of someone but he can’t remember until they become friends
1. inuyasha itoshi

Disclaimer: ok I don't inuyasha but I wish I did but I do own this fanfic lol

Summary: inuyasha itoshi is a 14-year-old boy with a great life, all the girls are after him, he's popular and he might just pass 8th grade, until there's a new girl in school who reminds him of someone but he can't remember until they become friends and all his forgotten memories come crashing back.

Lost memories

By Dark Painting

Chapter One

Inuyasha Itoshi

"Inuyasha wake up!" said Mrs. Bishoujo, inuyasha opened his gold eyes to meet angry brown ones, which belonged to his teacher. Mrs. Bishoujo had short neck length hazel hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and she always wore checkered skirts, which really bothered inuyasha. Inuyasha was a 14year old boy with spiked silver hair (A/N: don't kill me cause I cut his hair off in this it will grow back I promise), clear gold eyes, dog ears but you couldn't see them because of his spiked hair, tanned skin, and was the most popular boy In the school. Well his teacher was really mad this time because it was the third time that week that he fell asleep and she was tired of it.

"Huh?" inuyasha asked stupidly which cause the others kids to giggled, Mrs. Bishoujo on the other hand didn't like this.

"This is the third time this week you feel asleep in class and I'm sick of it I'm sorry inuyasha but I'm going to have to give you detention" Mrs. bishoujo finished and handed inuyasha the detention slip, inuyasha groaned and grabbed his things to leave for detention.

"Aww man" inuyasha mumbled as he left the classroom and headed straight towards the i.s.s. Room. (A/N: they hold detention and in school suspension in the same room).

Inuyasha opened the door to see the usual people who were in detention every day, which were Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijiya, Koga Wolfe, Sesshomaru Itoshi, and Naraku Dame.

They all had reasons for being in detention every once and awhile but mostly every day.

Miroku was always in detention because he couldn't keep his hands to his self like he'd just touch girls because he felt like it that really pissed of his teachers. Once he even touched his teacher, which was Mrs. Tamiya, she's only 22 so miroku thought it was ok. Miroku had short jet-black hair, violet eyes, a tanned body, and a scarred right hand from playing with glass to impress a girl. Sango on the other hand got in detention because she would beat up boys for no particular reason and most of the guys in the school were afraid of her except for the exception of the boys who were in detention every day, sango had anger issues and boys were her best punching toys so to speak. Sango had dark brown mid back length hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin; and she had a mini boomerang that she threw at guys. Koga got into detention because he liked to steal things from people like their book bags, shoes, pencils, and girlfriends. He just couldn't get enough of stealing so he would be in I.S.S. for a month or so and probably go back to detention after that. Koga had jet black mid back length hair, freezing blue eyes, tanned skin and wore a lot of head bans. Sesshomaru was always in detention because he was rude to his teachers and he gave them the creeps. Sesshomaru would just stare coldly at them when they were teaching this would creep them out and they would send him to detention. Sesshomaru also called the teachers and the student's names like, insufficient morons or brainless fools and that got him detention all the time. The teachers believed that sesshomaru had metal issues but he was inuyasha's brother and they thought he was just insecure about something? Sesshomaru just like inuyasha had silver hair barely over his shoulders, clear golden eyes, tanned skin, and a fluffy tail that he tried to hide in his coats. Naraku was always in detention because he played tricks like he would scare the girls or mess with the boys and teachers minds making them believe they were insane. The teachers never wanted naraku out of detention because he would always reveal personal secrets about someone or the teacher in his classes. The teachers believed that naraku had a demented little mind. Naraku had spiky black hair, crimson red eyes, tanned skin, and a spider shape scar on his back from a fire when he was younger. Last but not least inuyasha was mostly in detention because he was rude and clueless. Inuyasha would burp in class and not say excuse me, he would listen to his cd player and ignore the teacher, and he would sleep in class. Inuyasha would raise his hand for a question and say something dumb like Mona Lisa's is hot or John Smith from Pocahontas is gay and that would get him sent to detention most of the year. Inuyasha just walked over to myoga the detention aid and gave him the slip then sat down in the middle of the classroom like he was the center of attention.

"So inuyasha what are you in for this time" miroku asked simply, inuyasha lazily turned to miroku and yawned.

"Oh you were sleeping again in class huh" miroku said with boredom, inuyasha shook his head 'yes' and sango rolled her eyes.

"Can't you keep your bloody eyes open yash" sango groaned, inuyasha just shrugged and koga laughed at sango.

"Koga what are you bloody laughing at, you steal crap and you have allowance which means you can BUY THE THINGS YOU STEAL jeez your all idiots! Except for sess over here" sango said, koga glared at her and sesshomaru smiled at sango.

"Well sango you beat guys up like a bloody lunatic and wonder why you never had a boy friend!" koga yelled, sango glared at koga and turned around.

"You can't talk koga you steal dumb crap, who the hell steals pencils" miroku asked, koga rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking at least he can keep his hands to his self" naraku spat at miroku who rolled his eyes.

"Funny for you to say when you're the one who plays tricks at least he only touches people rather than playing with their minds you inconceivable pathetic loser" sesshomaru spat with venom.

"Hey kids quiet down or I'll give you work to do and you will have to stay in detention for lunch" myoga said, everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to thinking themselves over.

After detention all the popular rejects headed for lunch even though they wouldn't admit it but they were best friends, even though they fought like cats and dogs for inuyasha and sesshomaru literally they still liked each other.

"Hey kikyo!" inuyasha yelled to a raven head girls with deep brown eyes she smiled at inuyasha and walked up to their table.

"Hey yasha I can't flirt with ya today cause I've been dating josh for a week now well catch ya guys later bye" kikyo winked and basically skipped to her table with josh.

"Well later babe" inuyasha said as he started eating ramen like crazy, sango blinked twice then just ate lunch. (A/N: in this fic they don't mind kikyo but someone else gets on their nerves they sort of take kikyo's spot).

"So naraku you get detention again lame brain" kagura said in a sassy voice, naraku rolled his eyes at her. Kagura was the head cheerleader and naraku's twin sister, she had chin length black hair, crimson red eyes, tanned skin and pure annoyance for her other half.

"Yes sister dear I did, but did you go to the elementary to check on kanna yet it is your turn today" naraku said with a smirk which made the girls behind her blush. Kagura just rolled her eyes at her dramatic friends.

"Yes I did if you have to know naraku! Well talking to you makes me lose my precious brain cells so later at home" kagura said as her and her hair spray girls left their table.

"Man naraku your sister is a sure pain in the ass" koga said, naraku just nodded in agreement.

"It's like we can't eat in peace with out these people coming to use" sango said with annoyance, everyone nodded to that. Just after that little agreement of theirs the 5th grade science club came to their table.

"Hi guys what are you up to today were just touring the school since we'll be here next year" shippo said, shippo genki had shoulder length fiery red hair, hunter green eyes, ivory skin and was only 4.3 inches tall and he was the captain of the science club.

"Hi shippo" they all said in unison, the group really didn't like shippo that much he was kind of annoying to them.

"Shippo we have to go tour the science lab now ok" said rin, rin and shippo are best friends, rin had waist length ebony hair, clear brown eyes, tanned skin and she had a major crush on sesshomaru but shippo had a crush on her. Shippo nodded and turned back to the group of 14 year olds.

"Well we gotta get going see you guys some other time" shippo said waving goodbye, as shippo walked away with the rest of the science club rin stayed behind.

"Um sesshomaru will you wait for me" rin said innocently, sesshomaru just stared at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean ' will I wait for you'?" sesshomaru asked curiously. Rin smiled brightly yet nervously.

"I mean when you get out of high school will you wait for me so we can get married" rin said sweetly while blushing, sesshomaru choked on his food and the rest of the group broke out into a teasing laughter.

"Uh rin I don't know what if you meet someone else like shippo and fall in love then I'll be left alone by my self so how bout we don't make that promise but instead we'll meet in college and still see how you feel about me" sesshomaru said with quick thinking, rin frowned but then smiled.

"Oh what a good idea fluffy, well I can't keep ship waiting catch ya'll later" rin said while skipping off happily. Sesshomaru on the other hand sighed in relief that he didn't hurt her feelings she was just a kid after all and he was now a teenager even if he was only for 2 years.

"Wow sess I didn't know you were such a lady's man didn't think you could handle that babe" inuyasha said jokingly, the rest of the group laughed.

"Yeah inuyasha your right unlike you I can't handle all the kindergarten BOOTAY!" sesshomaru practically laughed, inuyasha rolled his eyes and everyone just laughed in return.

"Sesshomaru that's so true" sango said giving him a high five inuyasha sneered at her.

"Yeah you guys are just a bunch of comedians huh" inuyasha sneered at the laughing group.

"When it comes to you inuyasha my friend when it comes to you" miroku laughed out, inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So i see guys are still laughing at those dumb little jokes of yours?" said a certain someone who got on everyone's nerves by just looking at them

"Go away ayame why can't you just get a life before I decide to stop beating up boys and start beating up girls and I just might start with you" sango spat, everyone just stared at her for a while.

"Sango, sango, sango still the same are we you'll never stop acting like a tom boy bitch!" ayame said venomously, the boys slide down the table a little, they knew better than to interrupt a cat fight.

"Oh and ayame I see your still acting like a slut in heels, I also see you got fired from being one of kagura's hair spray girls you were better off their" sango spat, ayame had enough so she slammed her palms on the lunch table and got in sango's face which pretty much got everyone's attention in the cafeteria.

"Listen sango wanabe so tough I don't hang around kagura that slut anymore since you opened that bitchy mouth of yours she kicked me out" ayame spat, ayame was not one to mess with. She had reddish brown hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin and an attitude that made rotten food seem good. Naraku disliked his sister but he couldn't stand when people talked about her so he decided to have a little talk with ayame.

"Hey ayame talk about my sister one more time and I'll make sure you life is a living hell " naraku said with anger.

"Oh really well your sister kagura is a dirty slut" ayame spat with amusement, naraku gritted his teeth. Sango couldn't take it anymore so she punched ayame in the face with rage.

Mean while at kagura's table

"So I was in rave girl when the store Clark came up to me and said..." kagura didn't get to finish her sentence when she heard shouting on the other side of the cafeteria but that's not what caught her, it was the yelling of her name.

"Oh really well your sister kagura is a dirty slut" ayame spat with amusement, naraku gritted his teeth. Sango couldn't take it anymore so she punched ayame in the face with rage.

Kagura heard this and it really pissed her off, the reason why ayame wasn't her hair spray girl anymore was because she kissed her boy friend and kagura would never forgive her after she did that so she fired her as one of her hair spray girls and best friends.

Kagura walked all the way to the other side of the cafeteria and found ayame holding her cheek. Kagura lent ayame a hand then she punched her back down to the ground breaking her nose.

"That's for being such a bitch, and for kissing my man" kagura yelled in anger, naraku smirked after all they were identical twins.

Back at inuyasha's table

"Wow dude your sister gave her a broke nose now I know she mean some business dang it was like pow and ayame was like 'ow I can't believe this happened to me'" inuyasha repeated the last part in a girly voice, naraku nodded and everyone else laughed.

Finally lunch was over it seemed like it lasted forever but it was done soon, the popular group headed to art. Art wasn't a good idea after lunch because after lunch the group was always a little rowdy and that's mostly how they got in detention. As soon as they got in art they went to their regular activities. Koga stole paintbrushes, sango beat up hojo for being polite, inuyasha painted on the walls like a kindergartener, sesshomaru yelled at the teacher, miroku touched girls, and naraku was playing mind games with a girl named Julie.

"Ok class settle down now please," said Mr. Toutousai, everyone including the group of popular rejects sat in their seats.

"Ok today I just want you to paint anything you want today ok, cause I'm busy grading your test from last week" after that said everyone just got paint and smocks.

Sango looked at her painting with tense eyes, inuyasha was just splashing paint everywhere, sesshomaru was just painting a red back ground which scared the other students, koga was again stealing other students paintbrushes, miroku was painting and touching girls at the same time which he called multitasking or whatever, and last but not least naraku decided to pick on the girl named Julie some more.

"Hey naraku think fast!" koneko yelled as she threw paint at naraku's face, naraku turned around and growled at the girl. Koneko had red and black waist length hair, light icy blue eyes, tanned skin and she was dropped dead gorgeous to naraku who had a crush on her. Koneko was Julie's best friend. Julie had shoulder length hazel brown hair; violet eyes, ivory skin and she had the biggest crush on inuyasha. Naraku decided her wanted to flirt so he threw paint at her leg.

"You wanna start ok paint fight!!!" naraku yelled, koneko's eyes widened and she ducked just as sango threw paint towards her face. Everyone threw paint at anyone they could but in the ends Mr. Toutousai asked who started the paint fight and the popular rejects were sent to detention again.

After school

Inuyasha and sesshomaru walked home together everyday, sesshomaru and inuyasha got along most of the time the other times they fought a lot but that wasn't often for the brothers.

"So inuyasha do you plan on studying for the test tomorrow" sesshomaru asked with amusement, inuyasha just looked at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru really didn't act the way he did in school at home and on the weekends.

"Yeah just for 10 minutes only how bout you cause after I study for 10 minutes I'm going to chibi's café to hang with the group" inuyasha said simply, sesshomaru just smirked but inuyasha knew the answer. When they finally reached their house they saw the house that was five blocks down had a moving truck there they just figured they would have someone new to their neighborhood.

"Hey mom!" inuyasha yelled to his mom as he entered the kitchen, Mrs. Itoshi smiled at her sons. Mrs. Itoshi had light brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin and she worked in takahashi business it was the most successful business in Tokyo.

"How was school Hun" Mrs. Itoshi asked inuyasha, inuyasha just nodded that was his answer for it was ok.

Inuyasha went up to his room which was red and black, his bed was black and his curtains were red he had a lot of cluttered junk and posters on the wall but you couldn't tell what they were. Inuyasha opened his textbook and read through it for exactly ten minutes he even had a timer. When inuyasha was finished he grabbed his dark blue hoody and ran for chibi's café. Inuyasha being inuyasha ran so fast he ran into someone. When inuyasha looked up he saw a girl with waist length raven black hair, bright gray eyes, tanned, skin and she had rosy lips, which he noted for later thought. The girl had on tight fitting black jeans and a red spaghetti strapped shirt also with black and red air force ones. Inuyasha blushed when the girl looked at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" inuyasha said as he stood and held out a hand for the girl. The girl gladly took his hand.

"You should be!" the girl yelled, inuyasha was angry with this so her dropped the girls hand quickly.

"I'm just joking my name is kagome higurashi and I'm new here" kagome said politely, inuyasha laughed a little.

"You got me their I'm inuyasha itoshi nice to meet you really" inuyasha said smirking as she blushed.

"Well I'll see you in school next week ok cause I gotta go" kagome said as she walked away, inuyasha blushed and smirked at her retreating form.

Inuyasha rushed to chibi's café to see his brother and group of friends fighting and laughing like they usually did. But before he could enter the room he had a memory rush to his mind.

The memory

"Hi hunny" said a woman in another room, inuyasha walked into the room and found the woman smiling at him.

"Come to mommy because mommy wants to brush your long hair" the woman again said, the woman had long raven thigh length hair, rainy gray eyes, tanned skin and she wore a kimono of red and blue.

"But mommy I don't want you to brush it" inuyasha said, the woman smiled warmly.

"Hunny I'm going to brush it not cut it I will never cut your hair" the woman said, inuyasha jumped up and down with joy.

End of memory

"What but that woman isn't my mother my mother has brown hair" inuyasha whispered, inuyasha just shrugged it off and walked in chibi's café to be greeted by his twisted friends.

Ok I'm gonna stop their I know it's short but I'll make it longer next time well that's it for me I'll update as soon as I can get at least 6 reviews so I know that people like it.


	2. another memory

Disclaimer: ok I don't inuyasha but I wish I did but I do own this fanfic lol

Summary: inuyasha itoshi is a 14-year-old boy with a great life, all the girls are after him, he's popular and he might just pass 8th grade, until there's a new girl in school who reminds him of someone but he can't remember until they become friends and all his forgotten memories come crashing back.

Lost memories

By Dark Painting

Chapter two

Another memory

Inuyasha woke to the sun in his face. After what happened last week he wasn't sure what to think. He had such a weird memory that he started to doubt his real mom. But the most thing on his mind was that why did the memory suddenly return when he met kagome something was up with that girl. Inuyasha walked in the bathroom and threw water on his face to wake himself up. Sesshomaru came in the room with a smirk on his face.

" You still thinking about that girl you met last week" sesshomaru asked inuyasha just grabbed a towel and wiped his face down.

" Yeah but she said she would be entering school this week" inuyasha answered sesshomaru raised a brow.

" She sounds really interesting yash I might be interested after all" sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" You can meet her but if she likes me better don't continue to try and steal her from me" inuyasha said sesshomaru smile.

" Brother your so kind" sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha chuckled.

" So is she pretty" sesshomaru asked with a naughty smirk inuyasha blinked a few times.

" She's beautiful and has a hot body" inuyasha said sesshomaru smirked.

" I like hot bodies" sesshomaru was grinning like an idiot by now. Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

" Get out now I gotta change unless you decided to act the part of gay since you look it already girly man" inuyasha said sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Inuyasha changed into dark blue baggy jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a blue dragon on it, and black air force ones. Inuyasha grabbed his blue backpack and met sesshomaru down stairs. Sesshomaru was wearing a tan dickey's outfit with tan chucks on his feet.

" You ready yash" sesshomaru asked inuyasha nodded.

" Lets go sess" inuyasha said sesshomaru just grabbed his black backpack. Inuyasha and sesshomaru walked for a while until they saw a girl in front of them with waist length raven hair.

" Is that her yasha?" sesshomaru asked inuyasha squinted his eyes to make sure it was she.

" Hey kagome that you!" inuyasha yelled to get her attention. Kagome turned around and waited for him to catch up. Kagome was wearing tight fitting blue jeans, a gray hoody, and gray Samoa's.

" So that's her she is beautiful" sesshomaru said to inuyasha before they reached kagome.

" Hey inuyasha who's this" kagome asked with a friendly smile sesshomaru smiled at her.

" Oh this is my brother sesshomaru" inuyasha said kagome shook sesshomaru's hand.

" Nice to meet you. You can call me sess for short" sesshomaru flirted kagome blushed and nodded.

" Ok cool sess" kagome said as they continued to walk to school together.

" So do you guys just hang out together or is their more of you" kagome joked inuyasha and sesshomaru both smirked.

" Oh theirs more of us" inuyasha said kagome nodded in understanding.

" Theirs koga who steals things so I'd count my stuff before leaving school, theirs miroku who touches girls butt so I'd watch out for him too" sesshomaru explained kagome's face paled a little. Inuyasha laughed a little.

" Oh and theirs sango she beats up boys we think she has anger issues and last but not least theirs naraku he loves to play mind games so don't talk to him for a long period of time" inuyasha informed her. Kagome just stared in disbelief.

" You have quit a few characters in your group don't ya" kagome said while wiping the sweat from her head. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

" Yeah I guess we do but we get along well enough" sesshomaru said kagome just nodded. They made their way to the school at last. Inuyasha, sesshomaru, and kagome all walked up to the group of crazies.

" Yo guys" inuyasha greeted his friends cheerfully. Sango rolled her eyes.

" Your so gay yash what are you so jolly about were at school their aint a thing to be happy about" sango groaned. Inuyasha smirked.

" Sango the hater meet kagome higurashi the new chick" inuyasha said sango looked over at kagome and smiled. She thought they needed another girl in their miserable group.

" Nice to meet you kag" sango greeted kagome smiled at her.

" Nice to meet you go- Chan if you don't mind me calling you that" kagome said with a cocky smirk.

" Miroku the perv meet kagome the new babe" sesshomaru said miroku smirked as he took kagome's hand and kissed it. Soon kagome felt fingers on her butt and she started shrieking and hitting miroku with her shoe that she took off. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two.

" You are a perv just keep your distance" kagome breathed miroku was on the floor looking like wild animals trampled him.

" Kagome meet koga the prince of thieves" inuyasha said koga smirked and shook kagome's hand.

" Talk about a stolen title I thought Aladdin's father was the prince of thieves" kagome joked koga laughed along with everyone else.

" Kagome meet naraku mister brain" sesshomaru introduced them naraku smiled and walked toward kagome.

" Nice to meet you kagome" naraku said as he shook her hand. Kagome yelped in surprise as it came off.

" You got me their naraku" kagome laughed when she realized it was a fake hand.

" I did indeed" naraku chuckled. Kagome made her way to the office with inuyasha close behind. Kagome walked in the office and up to the girl at the desk.

" Um excuse me where is the principal" kagome asked politely, the girl at the desk gave her a funny look. The girl had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She wore blue jeans and a black blouse. Inuyasha was laughing in the background.

" I'm not a office assistant I'm a student!" the girl yelled kagome flinched.

"I'm sorry I'm new here and didn't know please forgive be what are you doing their then" kagome apologized, the girl's face expression softened.

" I'm sorry it's just that I get that a lot by students who go here, but I'm koharu nakuyama nice to meet you, welcome to takahashi high, I was just helping out so I wouldn't get detention, what's your name" koharu said in one breath kagome sweat dropped and inuyasha stopped laughing.

" Thanks and it's ok my name is kagome higurashi" kagome answered koharu smiled.

" Ok well the principal's office is that way" koharu finally answered as she pointed to the right.

" Thank you and see you around sometime koharu" kagome said as she made her way to the principal's office.

" Your welcome gome Chan" koharu said to her retreating form. Inuyasha followed kagome. Kagome knocked on the principal's door.

" Come in" the principal said from inside. Kagome opened the door to the principal's office. The principal was a woman of the age of 31. She had her hair in a business like bun and it was midnight black, she had black eyes, and she was wearing a blue pants suit with a white blouse. The principal smiled when she looked up at kagome.

" Hi I'm principal tama but you can call me Ms. Midoriko" principal tama said politely. Kagome just shook the hand she held out to her.

" I'm kagome higurashi and I came to get my schedule" kagome said cheerfully. Ms. Midoriko nodded.

" Ah yes kagome I've been expecting you I have you schedule and seeing that inuyasha has come with you he will be your guide of the school" ms. Midoriko said inuyasha smiled at kagome as she winked at him.

" I'm a good guide kagome because I know this school like the back of my hand" inuyasha said excitedly kagome just smirked. Ms. Midoriko tried to stifle a smile.

" I highly doubt that inuyasha the only thing you know like the back of your hand is the detention room" ms. Midoriko said inuyasha smirked and kagome looked puzzled.

" Well you can go now kagome I'm finished with your introduction" Ms. Midoriko said chummily. Kagome and inuyasha walked out of the principal's office and kagome was about to speak before inuyasha did.

" Yeah I know I'm always in detention and so is the others people around here call us the P.R's" inuyasha said kagome still wore a puzzled look.

" What do you get in for?" kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha smirked.

" Well I usually get in detention because I fall asleep, make dumb comments, or I damage school property" inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

" Making dumb comments shouldn't get you in to detention I know" kagome said now it was inuyasha's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" This school is very strict for some reason and how would you know" inuyasha asked kagome snickered.

" Well in my old school I was kind of a bad girl" kagome said with an innocent smile. Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief.

" Explain what kind of bad girl" inuyasha said trying to hide his smirk. Kagome just cleared her throat.

"Well I used to beat up people for no reason and sometimes for a reason, steal things I wanted in school, yell at the teachers and call them names, fall asleep, damage school property" kagome said innocently inuyasha gawked at what she said she was worse then all of his friends put together.

" Damn your crazy" inuyasha said kagome snickered.

" Yeah people used to call me crazy gome it was a dumb nick name though you can call me kag don't wanna bring back old habit do we and I'd end up calling you guys another name" kagome joked inuyasha just smiled.

" Kag let me see your schedule" inuyasha said kagome just handed it to him. The minute inuyasha laid his eyes on the schedule and his eyes widened like saucers. (A/n: guess whose classes she has lol 0)

" You have almost all of sess's classes " inuyasha said with jealously kagome smiled from ear to ear.

" That's really cool" kagome said inuyasha frowned.

" That's not fare I'm your guide" inuyasha pouted kagome giggled.

" Well here's your class Mrs. Amami, sess will probably show you to lunch" inuyasha said as he waved good-bye and walked to his own class. When kagome walked in the class she looked around for sesshomaru. Kagome spotted sesshomaru with a scowl on his face and looking out the window. The teacher came up to kagome and showed her a seat, which was right next to sesshomaru and the window. Kagome looked to sesshomaru to see him turned the other way. The teacher walked to the front of the room.

" Class please welcome our new student kagome higurashi, kagome please tell us something about your self" Mrs. Amami said. Sesshomaru finally looked at her in surprise.

" Well I'm 14 love to dance, sing, and eat chocolate and so things teenagers like to do well that's basically it" kagome joked everyone in the class laughed and the teacher smiled. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome then sat down and looked out the window at the cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru figured he wanted her attention so he tapped her on the shoulder.

" Yeah sess?" kagome asked.

" So your in my class huh" sesshomaru asked kagome smiled.

"Yeah are you going to get detention like usual?" kagome asked sesshomaru smiled.

" Yeah how you know?" sesshomaru asked as if on cue the teacher turned to sesshomaru with a frown.

" Mr. Itoshi do you know the answer to this math problem" Mrs. Amami said sesshomaru growled kagome snickered.

" Does it look like I know the fucking answer I would have raised my hand if I did isn't that what you do when you know the answer you stupid low life bitch!" sesshomaru roared the classed was silent and the teacher looked to be almost in tears. Kagome couldn't help but snicker hard.

" You two detention now!" Mrs. Amami yelled in outrage she was tried of being picked on by a 15 year old. Sesshomaru rolled his and grabbed kagome's hand. Sesshomaru took the pass that the teacher held out. Kagome and sesshomaru made their way to the detention room. Kagome began just laughing for no reason at all. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, kagome started to hold her stomach.

" What's so funny" sesshomaru asked kagome looked at him and laughed more. Kagome's face was red like a tomato from all the laughter.

" Nothing it's just that you mean and that was a good come back by the way" kagome said sesshomaru smirked as they entered the detention room, kagome sat near the window and sesshomaru sat next to her. Everyone was already there.

" Kagome what you in for" sango asked.

"Oh for laughing when sess insulted a teacher I couldn't help it. It was so funny you should have seen sess's face" kagome snickered sango smirked and looked at sesshomaru whose face was red.

" That's dumb to get in detention for" sango said kagome nodded.

" Koga what you in for today" inuyasha asked with a bored face. Koga grinned.

" Oh I stole a blue hoody with black fire on it I thought it was cool" koga said sango was sick of this.

" Koga you already have that bloody hoody you moron what's with you plus you have like a hundred dollars in that fucking pocket what's wrong!" sango yelled koga rolled his eyes.

" Nice of you talking you probably got in here because you beat up hojo again with some lame excuse like he's too polite" koga said kagome was out right laughing on the floor now she found it hilarious and the others were curiously staring at her.

" Kagome what's so funny?" inuyasha asked kagome's face was red.

" You guys are just so funny always barking at eachother it's like a TV show or something" kagome said everyone just sweat dropped. The bell soon rung for lunch and the first one out was inuyasha. Inuyasha was running in the halls to lunch until he suddenly something came to his mind.

The memory

" Mom why do you laugh so much" inuyasha asked the woman next to him just laughed more. They were in a living room waiting for the cookies to finish baking.

" Oh I don't know it feels good to laugh and plush you and fluffy ate hilarious" inuyasha's mother said.

" Me inuyasha **blank **hilarious?" inuyasha said his mother laughed. (A/n: he can't remember his last name so I put blank I'll put that for the things he can't remember ok).

" Inuyasha you are funny for a 5 year old that is" she said as she giggled inuyasha joined in with the laughter. Soon black smoke came from the kitchen.

" Oh no the cookies are burning mommy" inuyasha and his mother ran for the kitchen. They came out with black ash on their faces. Inuyasha's mother was giggling like crazy inuyasha stared at his mother with a puzzled face.

" What's so funny mom we burnt the cookies and we drowned in ash" inuyasha said his mother laughed harder which caused him to laugh him self.

" Mom your weird" inuyasha said his mother just hugged him.

End of memory

By now inuyasha was standing in the empty hall way and kagome was walking towards him.

" Inuyasha what's wrong?" kagome asked inuyasha just shook the daze off.

" Nothing I was just remembering something, aww man I'm late now I'll never get the good lunch" inuyasha groaned kagome just grinned.

" Don't worry I got you lunch when I noticed you weren't there all they had when I got their was ramen is that ok" kagome asked with a grin inuyasha smiled brightly.

" I love ramen it's like the best food on earth!" inuyasha said kagome again laughed.

" I see I made the right choice your obsessed with it" kagome snickered more and inuyasha playfully smacked on the arm. Well it was her first time at the lunch that everyone comes to, if you miss lunch you miss everything. Kagome and inuyasha entered the lunchroom. Kagome sat next to koga and sesshomaru and inuyasha sat in between sango and miroku.

" Hey guys bout time you got here" sango said inuyasha and kagome just shrugged. Kikyo walked pass their table and didn't get a greeting so she walked up to it.

" Hey guys do I not exist now yasha?" kikyo asked everyone looked up to her. They didn't mind to look for her because they were paying attention to kagome.

" Oh hey kikyo sorry we were just talking to the new girl kagome" inuyasha said kagome just smiled kikyo. smiled back.

" Oh hi kagome if you want to be a to be a cheerleader meet kagura and me after school" kikyo said as she left their table. Kagome just smiled. Shippo again made his way over to their table.

" Hi guys what's up and who may I ask is this" shippo said pointing to kagome. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around kagome's shoulders. Kagome didn't complain she just blushed. Soon rin came over with a bright smile.

" This is kagome higurashi my new girl friend oh hi rin" sesshomaru said rin frowned and glared at kagome.

" Hi shippo and rin nice to meet you but aren't you two to short for middle school?" kagome asked rin glared more.

" Oh we don't go to this school yet were in 5th grade were just touring the school again" shippo said " oh and I'm captain of the science club well we go to make it to the English room goodbye" shippo said rin stayed behind. Kagome just stared at her.

" Listen lady I won't let you steal my sesshomaru youbitch I have my eyes on you you'll pay sister I promise. Goodbye sess see you tomorrow cause were touring again" rin said as she stomped off. Kagome sweat dropped and inuyasha growled at sess.

" Sesshomaru you can take your arms off of her now rin gone if you bothered to notice!" inuyasha yelled sesshomaru quickly unwrapped his arms from kagome and turned the other way. If you looked close enough you could she a light pink blush. Kagome frowned slightly. Everyone else laughed. Kagura then walked up to their table.

" Hello naraku did you go check on kanna today" kagura said with a smirk her hair spray girls smiled at him.

" Yeah I did sister meet kagome she's new here" naraku said kagura looked at kagome and smiled.

" Oh hi kagome welcome to our school if you want to be a cheerleader see kikyo and me after school in the gym room have naraku show you" kagura said " maybe you can be my hair spray girl or new best friend well see you around" kagura said kagome smiled.

" Ok cool see you then" kagome said inuyasha just looked at in a weird way.

" What they seem nice and I'm good in gymnastic but your school doesn't have a team so cheerleading would do" kagome said everyone nodded in understanding. Soon someone walked up to the group's table with a scowl on her face.

" Who are you anotherslut sitting at this table like sango here" the girl said kagome was pissed so she stood from sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru frowned already missing her presence.

" What did you say bitch!?" kagome spat. Sango stood also.

Ok I'm stopping here ok Monday was me and my buddy sib's birthday and were are updating like crazy since we couldn't do it on Monday the 22 well I'm going to give you a preview of my new story it's called three years ago k. well here it is.

Preview of three years ago:

Normal pov

Kagome walked down the halls and to the living room where she found izumi with the telephone in hand.

" Who is it izumi" kagome asked politely izumi smile warmly at the17 year old girl.

" It's miss taijiya" izumi said with a puzzled look. Kagome was confused now.

"Miss taijiya are you sure haven't heard from her in a while" kagome said unbelievably, izumi just nodded.

" Yes I know we haven't heard from miss taijiya in a while but she says it's urgent so I think you should talk to her now" izumi said sweetly kagome nodded and took the phone.

" Moshi moshi" kagome said on the other end of the phone miss taijiya was smiling hard.

" May I speak to kagome please" miss taijiya said kagome rolled her eyes annoyed with the caller already.

"This is her speaking" kagome said politely.

" Kagome it's me sango you should know that and what's with this I'm so proper talk you doing these days" sango said feeling a bit lost.

" Well that's what happens when I have to live with my father sango so what made you finally want to call?" kagome said a bit rude.

" I was just wondering if you wanted to come back to your mothers house cause were all getting back together and were going to apologize to eachother so are you in with us" sango asked hopefully. Kagome was absolutely shocked she would have never thought this would happen in a thousand years. But she wasn't for a doubt going to say no.

" Yeah I'd love to come back with you guys I'll be their probably today at 4 or 5 pm is that ok" kagome said excitingly sango was sighing with relief on the other end of the phone.

"Ok that's fine everyone arriving around one so you'll be like the grand guest inuyasha might be there ok" sango said. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating really fast.

"Oh well we'll see later" kagome said as her and sango hung up the phone.

" I hope he does come back" kagome said before she made her way to her room. Kagome took a few pictures of the things she loved at her father house and then made her way to her father.

Ok that was it so see you next chapter and I hope you like it. Well I'll summit the story probably tomorrow k later and thanks for the reviews.


	3. I'll hurry

Hey Dark painting here well i just wanted to tell you good reviewers that i'll try and hurray with the next chapter it's just that i've been so busy i know no excuse but i have i've been helping my sis sib with her stories cause she's had major writers block, then i've been helping my bud S.p.O.d with her becoming a member and all so yeah i've been busy but it's summer now no school i'll try and hurray i know it's been summer for a while now but i'm home schooled so it doesn't matter for me well i love this story i think it's hilarous and i got some idea's from sib so yeah it should be out soon ok. well till i submit a real chapter Darky oh and i've been working on some new creations sib's taken me to the dark side i love sess/kag pairing now but i'll still do inu/kag once in a while.

i have a two new stories coming out their called light and mistaken so yeah i'll be busy but this hilarious story won't be fogotten lol you get it forgotten forgotten memories lol that was dumb untill next time Darky.

SiB: she's going to have a cezer or however you spell that well i got to get back to at cinderella's ball i decided to not delete it.

S.p.O.d: sib you so rule i love you your my best friend, oh yeah i've got to get to typing my own story Secret lol poor darky sib stole your light this is your authors note hhaahahaha!

Darky: stupid possessed friend and evil twin sister i hate them well enough with me babbling and sib gloating and S.p.O.d whose supposed to me my friend woshiping sib gotta go Darky i have troubles with good byes cause i just keep talkin and talkin and talkin

SiB: shut up you idiot well good bye she'll update i'll make sure muahahahaha!

:Darky shivers in fear:

S.p.O.d: go sib muahahahaha!


End file.
